Seven Years Into the Future
by LEH99223
Summary: I know i'm going to make a lot of people angry. I love Lexa and I hated that she died but this story kind of just popped into my head and I had to go with it. This is a story about seven years after Lexa and Lincoln passed away. Follow Clarke, Raven, and Octavia as their lives get back to a somewhat normal life.
1. Chapter 1 (Clarke)

It's been seven years since I lost Lexa; seven years since I became Commander of the 13 clans. After defeating ALIE with the help of Lexa in the City of Light; my mom had found a way to turn my blood into Nightblood so that I could take the Flame and become the next Heda. My mom also figured out how to create more Nightbloods so that when I die there can be another Commander. I continued to create the peace that Lexa had started with Blood must not have Blood, along with some of my own changes to the Conclave. Instead of the Nightbloods fighting to death and only one stands. They will fight and whoever surrenders first gets to be the new Heda; the ones that surrender get a chance with the next Conclave. The group of Nightbloods that were created five years ago are training to take my place when it is time. I never thought I would fall in love again after Lexa; I truly thought her and I were soul mates. But I guess I was wrong; a year after I became Heda, I decided to take a walk around some lands surrounding Polis, our capital, I had met another Grounder named Amelia. She was teaching the young kids of her clan how to sword fight. Something about her caught my eye; weather it was the way she moved without having to think about it, or if it was how she was smiling around the kids; or if it was the fact that she reminded and still reminds me of Lexa. It's like Lexa was trying to tell me that it was okay to move on and be happy; which I am very happy with Amelia. We got together not that long after that day, and a year later we were getting married; two years after that Amelia gave birth to our beautiful daughter; who we named Alexis in honor of Lexa and Amelia's sister Allison who had passed away right before we met. I asked Amelia to be my Ambassador for Trikru and she gladly agreed and every other Ambassador seems to be okay with my wife being an Ambassador.

Today I called a meeting with my Ambassadors to make sure that everything was going peacefully with everything in their clans. Just as our meeting was coming to an end; my daughter decided to barge into the throne room screaming for me.

"Mommy!", Alexis screeched as she ran and tried to climb on my legs.

"Alexis! Sorry Heda, I tried to keep her away from here.", Octavia had apologized to me for my daughter. I don't know why she continues to call me Heda when I have told her she can call me Clarke; all my friends and family can call me Clarke but I guess she's doing it out of respect.

"It's okay O, we're finished here.", I said with a smile to let her know I wasn't angry with her or Alexis. Everyone started to leave except for Octavia and my lovely wife.

"Mommy!", Alexis said again to get my attention.

" _Yes_.", I said to my daughter using the language of our people that both my self and my wife use with her.

" _Play blocks please.",_ Alexis asked me with her puppy dog eyes that's so hard to say no too; even though I know I have work today I can't help but want to say yes to my daughter.

 _"Aleskis, mommy has work to do. Let's go visit Aunt Raven."_ , my wife spoke to our daughter with a soft tone.

"No.", Alexis said with an attitude; she gets that from me most likely.

"Alexis, behave please.", Amelia said to my daughter looking tired; she's been getting really tired lately I hope she's not getting sick on me, it's that time of season but if she's sick then everything tends to fall apart. She's my go to person when something wrong happens and I have to make a decision about what to do.

"No!", my daughter said again while getting angrier.

"Lex, listen to Mama. When I'm done working we can go outside and play okay.", I said to my daughter who was still pouting but shook her head yes and got off my lap to go to my wife.

 _"You okay?",_ I asked my wife when she looked at me with tired eyes.

 _"Yes, we'll talk later, love you."_ , she said to me as her and Alexis both came over to give me a kiss.

 _"Love you too.",_ I said to my girls as they left the throne room. _"She's been getting tired I've noticed. Keep an eye on her today please.",_ I asked Octavia before she left.

 _"Will do.",_ Octavia said back to me before leaving the room her self; time to get back to work; the worst part about being the Commander is being away from my family for most of the day. But having peace with everyone is worth it at the end of the day; knowing that my daughter can sleep peacefully at night and not have to worry about loosing her parents to a war is worth everything that I do. As I was going through our trading routs there was a rapid knock on my Throne room door.

 _"Enter.",_ I said in Trigedasleng; which has become second nature to me. _"Why have you come to bother me Maerk?",_ I asked my loyal guard; who's become like family to me since Lexa had passed.

 _"Sorry to interrupt, Commander, but there's been an accident.",_ Maerk said as I looked up from my papers and noticed his face was serious but also worried.

"What is it?", I asked him not as his Commander but as his friend.

"There was an attack. I was keeping an eye on Amelia and Alexis with Octavia; someone came up behind them and stabbed Octavia and tried to do the same to Amelia. I steeped in right before they could hurt Amelia or Alexis, but Alexis got scared and ran off and we could not find her. I have the best Guards and Warriors out looking for her as we speak; Octavia and Amelia are in the medical wing with your mom.", he said to me as my heart sank and I began to panic.

"And the attacker? What have you done with them?", I asked trying to keep my self steady. I'm having that same feeling that I had seven years ago when I lost Lexa.

"We have him locked up in the cells.", Maerk said to me.

"Good, I want you out looking for Alexis with me after I tend to my wife and best friend.", I said to him not asking but telling him; as we both walked out the door and to the medical wing. When we got to the medical room door, Raven was about to walk out. "How are they?", I asked her. After Lincoln died Octavia went to a very dark place and the only person who could get her out of it was Raven; they've always had this bond since we came down to the ground. But now it's even stronger and they're on their way to getting married in a few months. It's good to see Octavia happy again; much like me she never thought she would find love again but she did and she is so happy.

"Amelia's just bruised and a few cuts here and there. She's more worried about Lex. Octavia is in surgery right now; Abby didn't get to say much before she had to take her to surgery. I'm going to go help find Alexis; I can't just sit here and do nothing.", Raven said to me. I could tell she was feeling exactly like I was when Lexa was shot. I felt as if I couldn't do anything even though I knew I could help her but she didn't want to be helped. At least Octavia has my mother who will make sure she stays alive.

"Let me go check on Amelia, then the three of us will go help.", I said to my best friend as I hugged her and then headed into the medical room.

 _"Klark, we have to find her.",_ Amelia said to me as soon as she saw me.

 _"We will, I promise you I will bring her home. I came to check on you, then Maerk, Raven, and I are going to help the search party.",_ I said to Amelia as I kissed her forehead. Feeling a little relieved that she was okay.

"I'm fine, go bring our daughter home please.", she said to me as she started to tear.

"I love you.", I said as I kissed her lips.

"I love you too.", Amelia said back to me when I broke the kiss and before I left.

It's been three hours and we still haven't found Alexis; we have three search parties, one located inside the gates of Polis with the lead of Raven; one just outside the gates leading into the forest with Maerk leading and then my search party is deep in the forest. I made sure that Raven and Maerk were leading their parties so that Alexis wouldn't get even more scared and she would come out for them; my daughter doesn't trust many people but the ones she does trust she has a close bound with them.

"Clarke we found Lex.", I heard Raven's voice over the walkie talkie.

"Thank god, is she hurt? We're on our way back.", I said into the walkie talkie. Releasing a breath I didn't notice I was holding in. Being a parent is worth everything but it is sometimes very stressful on the emotions.

"She has a gash above her eye, and she's scared but other then that she seems to be doing okay. I'm bringing her to the medical wing as we speak. It's okay Lex I got you.", Raven said back to me and my daughter as I heard my daughter sniffling and still slightly crying. I wanted to cry my self, hearing that she was hurt and crying too.

"Thank you Raven, I'll meet you guys up there.", I said to her as we were reaching the gates to Polis. By the time I got up to medical, my mom was trying to get Alexis to calm down so she could take a look at the gash on her forehead; Raven and my wife helping her as much as they could. _"Aleskis.",_ I said as I got closer to my daughter.

"Mommies.", Alexis cried as she reached for Amelia and I. I quickly picked her up and held her to me as I leaned into Amelia so she could hold Alexis as well. I remembered doing this when she first starting learning how to walk and she bumped her head on the living room table. She's going to have a scar on the other side of her face to match the one she already has.

 _"Shh Aleskis calm down my sky and tree princess.",_ I said to her trying to sooth her so my mom could take a look at her.

 _"You're home and safe Aleskis. Mommy and I have you.",_ Amelia said to Lex as she played with her hair and started to tear her self. Amelia has always played with Alexis's hair to soothe her ever since she started to grow hair as a baby. I loved watching them when Alexis woke up in the middle of the night to eat.

 _"Let grandma take a look at you princess."_ , my mom said as she got a little closer to us.

"NO!", Alexis screamed and buried her self into my chest.

"Lex, it's grandma she's not going to hurt you.", I said to my daughter while sitting down on the bed with her in my lap. "I think she's okay to look now. I think she thought you were taking her away from us.", I said to my mom to reassure her that Alexis didn't hate her.

"I would never do that Princess. It doesn't look like she'll need stitches; just a butterfly Band-Aid and cleaning it should do the trick. It might be a tiny scar after it heals.", my mom said to us with a small smile.

"Probably going to be one of many with our little one.", Amelia said with a chuckle to her voice.

"Rave, where's Lex?", Octavia said waking up from surgery; and trying to get up as well. I swear she is the worst patient ever.

"Hey, lay down. She's fine we found her.", Raven said to Octavia as she lightly pushed her back down on the bed then moved over so she could see that I was holding Alexis.

"Hi princess.", Octavia said with a small smile to Alexis.

"Hi O!", Alexis said with a little excitement in her voice.

"Oh sure you're the only one that can make our daughter smile. Isn't that our job?", I playfully yelled at my best friend. I love that her and Raven have such a close relationship with Alexis. It'll come in handy when she is older and doesn't want to come to her mommies for help.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm her favorite.", Octavia said with a shit ass grin on her face which got everyone to giggle at her.

"On a serious note I'm glad you're okay O.", I said to my friend with a smile.

"Me too, I'm glad we found princess over here too.", Octavia said with a smile at my daughter who smiled back at her.

"So are we.", Amelia said to everyone as she smiled at Alexis as well.

"What are you going to do with the attacker?", Octavia asked me.

"I haven't thought about that to be honest. I've been too worried for you guys. I'll figure something out.", I said to reassure my friends and family. After we chatted for a little we left Raven and Octavia to them selves and we headed to our bedroom as my mom headed to her room as well.

"I'm glad my grandbaby is okay. Let me know if you need anything love you three.", my mom said to us as she hugged and kissed us goodnight and headed into her room.

"Let's get this little one to bed shall we.", I said to Amelia as we headed into our room with our daughter. Alexis hasn't slept in our room since she was a baby but I figured tonight of all nights she was going to nee the comfort of her mommies; and honestly I just needed my family close to me as possible. I was really close to loosing not just one but two people that I love again and I couldn't handle that.

"Are you okay? This must have brought back memories of Lexa.", Amelia asked me as we got into bed and cuddled with Alexis who was falling asleep.

"It did and I'm dealing with it. You guys are alive and that's what I have to hold on too.", I said to her with a smile on my face as I kissed her lips.

"We will always come back to you love. Now let's get some sleep.", Amelia said to me as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Thank you Lex.", I said as I looked out the window at the stars. I felt as if my family lived because someone was watching over them and to me it was Lexa that was watching over them. Knowing that I couldn't go through loosing anyone I loved again. I honestly don't think I will be sleeping much tonight; I have a lot on my mind right now.


	2. Chapter 2 (Clarke)

It's been a few hours since I tried to fall asleep; my mind is racing so much right now. I have to think of what to do with the person that attacked my wife, best friend, and daughter. I know under this circumstance Lexa would agree with Blood must have Blood, but I know my people will not understand it after all these years of doing Blood must not have Blood. But if I banish him from the lands he still can get to my family. Though if I leave him in the cell for the rest of his life he can't touch them. I just really don't know what to do right now; I now understand why Lexa never slept at night. She had too many things going on in her head to sleep. I didn't want to wake my family up so I decided to move into the little living room area of my bedroom. I think it's time to try and contact the past Commanders' and ask them what to do since I am at a total loss right now. As I sit on the couch and try to calm my self so that I could meditate and contact the past commanders' I hear a familiar voice.

 _"Clarke, you know the answer. You know your people will follow whatever you have to do.", I heard Lexa's voice loud and clear._ She has never come to me before when I have talked with the other Commanders'.

 _"Why after all these years you're just coming to me now?", I asked Lexa who just smirked at me._

 _"It was not my time before now. Becka asked me to answer your question this time. Like I said you know what to do Clarke you just have to do it.", Lexa said to me with a knowing smile on her face._

 _"What if my people don't follow me like you assume they will? What if they decide that I'm not fit to be the Commander anymore? I will not let my daughter see me fight someone to the death.", I said to Lexa ranting on how I am supposed to do this._

 _"Clarke, as you know being the Commander is about taking chances for the good of your people or in this case your family. Your people will follow you; I know that because they have followed you for the past seven years, they will not just give up on you after all that you have done for them in that time. They trust you just as much as you trust them. Believe that they will follow you in whatever decision you make.", Lexa said to me. I know she's right but ugh I can't help but think someone is going to get pissed off._

 _"You're right but that doesn't mean someone isn't going to defy me.", I said to her as she smirked knowing that I was right as well._

 _"I usually am right Clarke. And you will always have the one person that does not agree with you. But you have the power to change that.", Lexa said to me with a smirk on her face._

 _"Yeah yeah shut up.", I said to her as I smiled back at her._

 _"It is good to see you happy Clarke. Amelia and Alexis are lucky to be your family.", Lexa said to me with a small smile._

 _"I am happy, those two mean the world to me. I do miss you still though; sometimes when Amelia walks through the doors I go to look for you. She reminds me of you actually, I think that's what made me fall in love with her. Alexis is a hand full but I wouldn't change my life for anything. Sometimes when I look at them I can't help but picture what our lives would have been if you hadn't gotten shot by Titus.", I said to her with a smile then a frown at the last part._

 _"I can see that you are very happy, I miss you too Clarke. I miss what we could have had as well. I pictured what it would have been like to have you by my side as my wife, as the mother of my children. But maybe we were meant to be together so that I knew I could love another after Costia. I think Amelia is that for you, she made you realize that even after death there can be life. I wish we could have grown old together Clarke but that will not happen; you have Amelia to grow old with now, enjoy life with the two of them and maybe even more children in the near future.", Lexa said with a knowing smirk on her face._

 _"What do you mean by that? You have that smirk on her face.", I said to Lexa with a panic that she knows something I don't._

 _"You will soon find out, Clarke. I cannot tell you for it will change the future. Just know if you need anything from either Becca or I we are here. Goodbye Clarke.", Lexa said as she disappeared and I opened my eyes to my wife staring at me with a concerned look on her face._

"Everything okay?", Amelia asked me a she got closer to me and sat down on my lap. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and cuddled into her neck.

"Everything's fine. I couldn't sleep after what happened today. I was seeking answers from Becca Pramheda.", I said to me wife with a smile on my face.

"What advice did she give you?", Melia asked me as she started playing with my hair. Something she's done since we've gotten together, it actually soothes me.

"She didn't show up. Lexa did, it was the first time I've seen her since she died. She gave me good advice and we got some closer on our relationship.", I said to her with a smile on my face as I kissed her lips to let her know that I was still with her and nothing was going to change that.

"I am glad she came to you, Clarke. You needed to see her after all these years. What else did she say? You seem to have a question you want to ask me.", Melia said to then asked me.

"When were you going to tell me you're pregnant?", I said with a knowing smile on my face. After Lexa mentioned the near future part I kind of put the pieces together and I figured out that Amelia was pregnant again. We were trying again for another little one a few months ago. We've been so busy that we never thought to check with my mom to see if Amelia is actually pregnant.

"I was going to speak with you about it earlier, but then the attack happened.", Amelia said to me as we both placed our hands on her still flat stomach.

"So you are?", I asked just to make sure that I was assuming correctly.

"I am, your mother confirmed it when she check me over.", Amelia said to me with a wide smile on her face as I reached up to grab her face and kiss her fiercely.

"I love you.", I said to her after we broke the kiss.

"And I you. How did you know that I was with child?", She said then asked me with a smile on her face.

"Lexa, she didn't come right out and say it but I could tell what she meant.", I said to her.

"Next time you see her, tell her thank you.", Amelia said to me with a warm smile on her face. It's the same smile she gave me the first day we met, I think that's when I knew she was going to be my wife and mother of my children.

"I well if she comes to me again.", I said to her with a smile of my own that was only reserved for her and my daughter.

"We should get some rest love. Before out little fire ball wakes.", Amelia said to me with giggle to her voice.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a second.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Are you well?", she asked me before she headed back into our room.

"I'm fine, go before Alexis wakes and realizes we aren't there.", I said to her with a warm smile on her face as she headed into our room. I looked to the stars again just to say a silent thank you to Lexa for bringing my baby home to us. When I got back into our room the sight of my wife and daughter cuddling together made me love them even more. I would do anything for these two they have stole my heart and I don't even want it back. I slipped into bed and Alexis immediately cuddled into my chest and woke up a little.

 _"Night mommy_ ", Alexis said to me in our language.

 _"Night my little one.",_ I said back to her before the three of us fell asleep all cuddled into each other. This is something I wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
